An Eternal Love
by Amorous Erised
Summary: They say there is a fine line between friends and lovers. After twenty years of such a remarkable friendship, Ant and Dec might have to start wondering if there is chance of something more. Rating subject too change. Please R&R. For Ian...Xx
1. Chapter 1

An Eternal Love

_**Ant and Dec have very special bond and a very strong friendship which time hasn't been able to tear apart. They say there is a thin line between friendship and love. Can our Geordie boys break the rules of and take it to greater heights, or has twenty years taken its toll? **_

Saturday Night Takeaway had finished for the season last week, so they had a free weekend to spare, before having to head over to Australia to start filming I'm A Celebrity.

The boys really enjoyed the rare moments, where they could spend some time with each other. Sure they were around the other pretty much twenty four seven. But it was weekends like this which gave them the time to really bond with each other, much like they had whilst growing up.

Last year, they had returned home to Newcastle to be with their respective family only to find they had all gathered together. So it turned out that Ant and Dec were to spend Thanks Giving with each other's families as well as their own. Dec had to admit that he had had a lovely day with Ant's family, but he really longed for the quality time with his best friend. So you can imagine the joy that over flowed when Ant had suggested they take a day out to the beach.

"That'd be nice. You intend bringing Lisa?" Dec had replied nonchalantly if not a little tedious, internally praying the answer was negative. A flash of hurt and confusion crossed Ant's face for mere seconds, hardly noticeable if one hadn't been paying attention like Dec had.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe just me and you. You know...a bit of guy time for us. Best friends an all. It has been a while." Ant replied casually, trying not to let through the awkwardness in his tone. Dec allowed a faint smile to grace his handsome features.

"Alright, let's do it." Dec nodded. Ant grinned at his smaller friend, patting him on the back before grabbing the trolley and racing ahead. "Come on then! We don't have all day." Dec laughed quietly to himself at Ant's lack of patience.

Lisa had given the boys a list of food items they had to collect from the local store if they wanted to eat that night. It wasn't uncommon that Dec spent most nights round at the McPartlin's for dinner. Tonight was different though as Lisa was preparing to cook a lovely meal for them before Ant and Dec returned to the Jungle on Tuesday, and this would be the last chance they would all get to sit down and eat together.

Of course Ant had been reluctant to go shopping, insisting that he would be more helpful at home packing. Lisa however wasn't having any of it, and because of Ant's childish behaviour Dec had been "asked" to accompany him to the store.

As they stood in the queue a little boy has spotted them and asked for an autograph. Dec had smiled at the boy before asking Ant for a pen. After both of the boys had signed the paper, the child had grinned and ran off back his blonde mother who was waiting at the end of the line. She smiled appreciatively and the comedy duo, who smiled back.

…..

After they loaded the shopping into the boot of the car, Ant and Dec had returned home and handed over the shopping to Lisa, who then shooed them out of the Kitchen and told them to entertain themselves for a few hours, whilst she prepared dinner for this evening.

Not been one who needed to be told twice, Ant had practically dragged Dec upstairs into the personal lounge. Dec had entered this room several times but he never ceases to be amazed at the stunning decorations. The walls were pearl white with a black border of flowers engraved across. Two black suede sofas sat elegantly away from the wall, a white throw covering them. A fifty inch plasma occupied the wall above the fire place. But what really caught Dec's eye was the large diamond chandelier that hung proud in the centre of the ceiling, without a doubt owning the room.

Ant had popped a movie on a while ago, but Dec wasn't entirely sure what the name was. He had found himself snuggled slightly into his friend, thinking whether now was the right time to bring up a conversation he knew they needed to address sooner or later. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment they were in. This was quite lovely, cuddled up with his long time mate, not having to worry about a care in the world, knowing he would always be safe with Ant by his side.

If there was thing Dec had learned from his upbringing with Ant, is that no matter what would happen in the future, they would always have each other's backs. Through thick and thin. There is many things he would change about his past, but he had never considered for a second what his life would have been like without his best friend at his side.

"Ant?" Dec whispered. When no reply came, Dec glanced up to find his TV partner fast asleep in a world of his own. As Dec pulled away and placed a kiss on Ant's forehead, sudden warmth filled his entire being as Ant pulled him back into his embrace.

As he settled back into Ants arms, he let his eyes drift closed. Unaware of the presence in the doorway watching them, Dec murmured "I love you Anthony McPartlin, I hope you know that."

_**A/N: - Hope you have enjoyed this. There will be more to come. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Jess : D …Xx **_


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at beach house in a private park, Ant and Dec unloaded their bags from the boot of the car. The sun was shining bright from the sky and there didn't seem to be a single cloud of rain in sight. It really was a beautiful day.

Quaker's Yard was an outstanding place to be. Large trees formed an arch over the roads, and colourful rare leaves of green and pinks covered the ground. From where they were staying, a soft flow of water could be heard.

They stood in front of a Balinese-style-beach-house, which had two floors entirely made of Oak Pine and Glass. Dec saw that the first floor windows were floor to ceiling height and full in width, hiding nothing. The lighting inside was spectacular, giving Ant and Dec a bright on look into their accommodation.

"Wow, you did well!" Dec exclaimed to Ant. Ant beamed at the older man, he noticed the way the light reflected his maroon eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his stomach turn. Rather than thinking too much into things, he decided it was probably because he was hungry.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Come on, I'm starving, let's get these inside" He gestured to their belongings. "Then head into town for something to eat?"

Ant made his way up the stone path up to the double doors, pulling out two sets of keys. He used on set to open the doors, and then handed the other set over to Dec with a small smile. Ant had drove up here once before to check the place out, so wasn't really astounded by the interior as much this time. Instead he watched Dec's reaction as he absorbed the Victorian setting. The pure look of adoration on Dec's face, when his friend turned to face him, made Ant realise just how much Dec meant to him. Ant saw the love shining through his lifelong friend's eyes, and knew that it was for him. Ant knew of Dec's feelings, he figured it out way back, but had never put two and two together about his own feelings until now.

Him and Lisa had got into an argument before he and Dec left, over his relationship with Dec. Lisa had begged Ant to spend less time with the other Geordie and to think more about his family. He had told Lisa that for the past twenty years, Dec had been his family and he wasn't ever going to hurt Dec. Lisa had given him an ultimatum. "Anthony McPartlin. It's Dec or me. Think hard."

_**A/N- I know this just abruptly cut off, but I really felt I ought to upload something. Hope you don't mind too much. Sorry guys. This chapter is terribly written. Xx**_


	3. Author Note

Hey there everyone,

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my life has been so hectic at the moment. I am just letting you know that I am going to change my username from BlinkeeGal to Amorous Erised.

I am working on a new chapter.

Love, Jess Xx


	4. Important! Not Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101

Slytherin Studios

Amorous Erised

19811945

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Please sign the following petition:

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction – net

please remove the spaces when you go to the website.


End file.
